Pairings
by Butterfly of the Night
Summary: I started writing these hetalia stories for my friend for her birthday and I haven't finished them. #procrastinator. But I'm trying to finish them today. 10 more to go. In total there's 28 stories. They are going to be crazy, fluffy, and somewhat cracked. Characters are from Axis and Allies. I own nothing. Since all of them are short it is compiled into one chapter. -Evangeline


JapanXCanada

Word Count:125

Kiku was over at Alfred's house playing video games. He walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Somehow he managed to trip over his feet. The nation thought the floor was surprisingly soft. Then he realized he wasn't lying on the floor. Kiku turned bright red as he backed up to the wall off of Matthew. "I'm...s-sorry!" the Japanese man said. "It's fine...but you...know I kind of liked that." said the Canadian. Both sat on the floor in silence. Japan felt surprised that he wasn't uncomfortable. Eventually they crawled over to each other. First it was their hands on top of each other, but then it turned into a make out session. Poor clueless Alfred, left in the living room playing his video games.

* * *

FranceXJapan

Word Count:110

Francis was a major player. The pansexual had his eye set on someone sitting at the bar. He causally walked over and sat down next to his target. The Asian man was about to order. "I'll have what he's having. Put both on my tab." said the French man. The target, Kiku, was aware of what the man next to him was doing. So Kiku played Francis's game until the other man started leaning in closer. Ready to end this nightmare, Kiku hesitantly grabbed Francis's hand. "Not interested. Perverted bastard!" Kiku whispered into the other nation's ear. To escape his enemy, Japan kneed him the crotch and fled the scene.

* * *

FranceXRussia

Word Count:11

Francis tried to hit on Ivan. Ivan proceeded to kill Francis. The End

(Couldn't think of anything -_-)

* * *

CanadaXFrance

Word Count:45

Matthew was in heaven. He just met his idol, Francis Bonnefoy. The Canadian almost fainted when he ran into the French man. "Are you ok?" asked Francis. "I'm..o-okay." Francis grabbed Matt's hand. "Let's go have some coffee!" It was the start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

GermanyXJapan

Word Count:116

Ludwig and Kiku were wondering through a forest. Both were looking for Feliciano. The Italian had wandered off into a forest after his nap. It was now dark and the two axis powers had searched for hours. Then a gun shot was heard. Ludwig tackled Kiku out-of-the-way. The bullet grazed the German in the shoulder. The Japanese treated the wound. Both realized they were in Switzerland's forest. Switzerland must have seen Italy. They quickly found him. Once out of the forest, Feliciano ran home; Ludwig collapsed in Kiku's arms. The Asian felt tired as well. Both fell to the ground. They lay in each other's arms until morning. Both woke up blushing. Then Germany kissed Japan.

* * *

GermanyXAmerica

Word Count:34

"You sank the Lusitania!" "I did not mean to!" While the two men argued their faces got closer and closer. The accidentally kissed. Ludwig and Alfred turned away from the other and started spitting.

* * *

AmericaXItaly

Word Count:18

Both ate endless amounts of sweers. Alfred and Feliciano were in heaven with each other's company and sweets.

* * *

CanadaXItaly

Word Count:20

Matthew let Feliciano hug him. He felt loved for once and it was nice not being mistaken for his brother.

* * *

RussiaXBritain

Word Count:35

Ivan sat next to Arthur on a bench in the park. It was a beautiful day. Arthur was leaning against Ivan. The Russian sat there peacefully listening to the Brit talk about his fairy friends.

* * *

AmericaXFrance

Word Count:37

Alfred took Francis to a French restaurant. They're table was in the middle of the restaurant. There was a rose in the center of the table with candles. Francis thought it was so romantic he started crying.

* * *

GermanyXItaly

Word Count:58

"Luddy I want some gelato!" The German followed Feliciano's request. There was a gelato stand on the side of the road. The Italian got mint and coconut;Ludwig got mint and chocolate. "Thank you for the gelato!" Feli said while hugging the German. Ludwig couldn't help but smile. Turning red he then patted the shorter man on the head.

* * *

GermanyXRussia

Word Count:165

The two men were happy. They just took part in a paintball tournament and the duo won. Ludwig and Ivan decided to go out and celebrate with their friends and family. After the party they were driving home when the car swerved off the road into a tree. Ivan was the first to wake. The Russsian then woke up the German who was driving at the time of the accident. Both got out of the car and saw that the road was replaced with a forest. They had no choice but to find their way through the forest. Many things jumped out at them. It was like they were characters in a horror game. Out of nowhere a faceless man in a suit appeared. "It's Slender Man!" Both yell and started running. The two had gotten away from the faceless terror temporarily. "I want to die without regrets Ivan...I love you." "I love you too." Then Slendy appeared and killed the two with one strike.

* * *

JapanXRussia

Word Count:48

Kiku was visiting Ivan. The Russian noticed that the Japanese man was took off his coat and placed it on the other man. Kiku blushed. "Aren't you cold Ivan?" Ivan shook his head and pointed at the fireplace. Then they both just sat there smiling at each other.

* * *

BritainXJapan

Word Count:149

Kiku invited Arthur to his house. Arthur didn't know why Kiku told him to bring his pirate gear. Upon arriving, Arthur found Kiku dressed nicely. "Find me one of your coats and hats. I want to borrow them for the night." the usually quiet man requested. "Why?" The Asian looked at him and then explained his situation as to why he needed the items. Arthur then looked through the chest and finally pulled out a blue coat and hat. Kiku tried it on and felt satisfied. In his contentedness sat on the chest. England took off his v-neck sweater and placed Japan's Maestro jacket over his dress shirt. The Asian blushed "What do you think you are doing?" "Oh I was also invited to the Halloween party and since..." The other man interrupted him and both got into said man's car. Japan and Britain drove off into the sunset.

* * *

GermanyXFrance

Word Count:92

"Germany got your eye on anyone?" said France swinging his arm around the German's were sitting at a bar. "Nein..." Oh you can tell me. I won't tell a soul." The French man was obviously drunk. Ludwig took out some paper and wrote his answer on it. He then handed it to Francis and then left. "This doesn't tell me who you like and why do I have to pay your tab? Ludwig get your ass back here!"The French yelled but it was too late the German had already exited the bar.

* * *

GermanyXCanada

Word Count:88

"Canada is there anyway to calm down America?" "Well Germany I think so..." The two start whispering. Japan and England walk in. Alfred glomps on the both of them. Matthew and Ludwig look up to see the American sleeping on top of Arthur and Kiku. "Well it looks like he crashed; any chance of him waking up by the time everyone else gets here?" The German looks at the Canadian to find him asleep using his side as a pillow. Ludwig just then smiles down at the man.

* * *

ItalyXJapan

Word Count:70

Kiku had no idea how he ended spending his afternoon with Italy. His emotions were all over the place. Why couldn't the Italian have some decency or at least warn him. Feliciano now was asleep on Japan's couch. Normally Kiku wouldn't have a problem only if Italy wasn't sleeping half-naked. It took him at least 30 minutes to cover the Italian. He left the room to calm down his nerves.(Up to your imagination to decide what he does.)

* * *

GermanyXBritain

Word Count:96

Germany and Britain were sitting next to each other at the meeting. Both of them tried to calm down the others for a nice productive meeting but failed. Surprising that anyone would ignore Ludwig who's yelling usually gets everyone's attention. "They're all morons. We're here for a meeting not to hang out." Arthur said under his breath but Ludwig had heard him. "I agree how about we get down to business?" The Brit was surprised that the German had heard him but nodded. Both men ignored their ridiculous colleagues and discussed the topics of the meeting.


End file.
